Le tempo de l'âme
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Claude Faustus écoute le Presto de l'Ete de Vivaldi. Alors qu'il laisse ses talons claquer au rythme infernal des violons, une exhalation brûlante envahit ses membres. Mais qu'elle s'achève rapidement. Que monsieur se venge. Car Claude ne peut plus supporter cette fièvre que lui cause le noble parfum de son âme... M pour mention de relation sexuelles... dont des viols.


**Hello !**

 **Trois heures du matin est décidément un sacré pic de productivité ! Me voilà avec un petit texte sur Claude Faustus... Une analyse très intéressante du personnage sur le blog** _ **blackbutler -over blog.c om**_ **a souligné que le thème à la Vivaldi -intitulé _Danse Macabre,_ qu'on entend lorsque Claude se donne en spectacle, reflétait bien son goût du majestueux. Claude veut du grandiose, du noble, du pur, qui ne se laisse jamais démonter de son objectif quelque soient les épreuves... Soit le contraire d'Aloïs. Mais ça, Claude ne le sait pas encore. Peut-être un autre chapitre si j'arrive à en faire quelque chose. **

* * *

Peu de gens le savent, mais le majordome de la famille Trancy Claude Faustus a le goût du grandiose.

Du grandiose, non du surchargé ou de l'accablant. Rien d'ostentatoire, de trop capiteux. Les notes triomphales et éclatantes jusqu'au vulgaire de la _Symphonie du Nouveau Monde_ l'écœurent. Les cuivres soufflant et crachant de toute la force de leurs misérables poumons d'humains ne parviennent pas à l'émouvoir. De plus, n'importe qui peut ânonner cette mélodie. Elle est trop simple. Trop prosaïque.

De même, le regard débordant de compassion d'Hannah Annafellows envers monsieur lui donne la nausée. Pour elle, c'est _La Méditation de Thaïs_. Toute en tenues, en glissando et en vibratos d'une mièvrerie à en vomir.

De toutes manières, pas grand chose ne parvient à émouvoir Claude.

Il a déjà entendu les Triplés dire qu'extérioriser davantage ses émotions devrait lui permettre d'être plus heureux. Si c'était bien là ce que signifiait l'expression _« il faudrait qu'il pète un coup. »_

De la part de trois imbéciles aussi expressifs que des cailloux et experts en messes basses, si basses que personne n'entend ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter, c'était tout de même très malvenu. En guise de punition pour avoir osé dire des stupidités pareilles, Claude leur a fait désherber toute la pelouse avec les dents.

Car, si un bon majordome se doit de savoir déléguer les tâches que lui confie son maître, son travail consiste également à se faire respecter des autres domestiques. Et bien sûr, les triplés se sont acquittés de leur tâche en parfait ensemble, comme s'ils étaient en réalité un seul et unique corps.

Claude considère que le canon de Rameau _Buvons du vin_ correspond parfaitement à cette petite brochette de rustres. Un canon à trois voix, qui change sans cesse de tonalité mais qui parvient toujours à sonner agréablement à l'oreille... mais au sujet vulgaire -l'alcool et la béatitude, et qui recommence toujours et ne s'arrête jamais. Ce canon a un début, mais pas de fin. Et Claude a horreur du travail bâclé.

On dit de lui qu'il ressemble à une araignée.

Pourtant, le majordome de la famille Trancy ne se sent aucune velléité particulière à escalader des murs verticaux, ni à jeter de la soie filée dans les coins, pas plus qu'il ne joue à faire frissonner huit petites pattes velues qu'il ne possède de toute façon pas.

Et à sa connaissance, aucune espèce d ' _aranae_ ne passe ses journées le genou à terre et la main gantée sur le cœur, devant une tête blonde bouffie d'impudence répondant au nom du comte Aloïs Trancy.

En revanche, lorsqu'il saisit cette petite souillon d'Hannah Annafellows par le poignet au détour d'un couloir, qu'il lui tord le bras dans le dos entre deux bosquets, qu'il la paralyse, lui emprisonne le menton entre ses doigts gantés, presse ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui murmure dans le creux de son oreille, comme un venin, à quel point elle ne représente rien pour le jeune maître, sa voix grave prend certains accents qu'il a du mal à contrôler…

Hannah n'est rien.

Absolument rien. Ni pour son maître, ni pour personne.

Elle a beau couver monsieur d'un regard débordant de toute la compassion du paradis -ô combien ironique pour une démone de sa trempe, elle n'est rien de plus qu'un fourreau, et ce n'est pas elle que regarde monsieur.

Ce n'est pas elle que monsieur appelle lorsqu'il fait trop sombre, ni lorsqu'il a besoin de distractions, ni lorsqu'il réclame qu'on lui raconte une histoire, ni lorsqu'il veut soulager tel ou tel fantasme que lui dicte sa nature d'enfant gâté et trop extraverti pour conserver sa décence.

Lorsqu'il fait trop sombre et qu'un cauchemar le réveille, c'est Claude Faustus que monsieur appelle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Puis monsieur s'accroche à sa jambe en le suppliant de ne pas le quitter, de ne jamais le quitter. Claude a beau protester respectueusement, monsieur, veuillez me lâcher que je puisse allumer une bougie, Alois reste accroché à son pantalon de soie noire, essuyant sans vergogne toutes ses larmes et sa morve dans le tissu hors de prix ; il se traîne à ses pieds, les genoux à terre, le bassin relevé dans une position de soumission abjecte.

Si Claude est une araignée, son maître est une sangsue.

Une sangsue qui n'accorde pas le privilège de sucer le sang de cette souillon d'Hannah Annafellows.

Oh, non, ce n'est pas elle qui réveille le jeune maître chaque matin, ni elle qui lui apporte scones, pancakes, bacon et New Moon Drop, ni elle qui le dévêt et pose ses doigts sur sa peau pâle, ni elle qui regarde des lèvres se tordre en un sourire provocateur, ni elle qui écoute les battements de son petit cœur s'accélérer entre deux froissements de tissu, ni elle qui sent son souffle si près du sien, ni elle qui caresse sa peau chaude et élastique sous ses doigts, ni elle qui admire le spectacle de ses postures provocatrices, ni elle qui lui serre le cou dans un nœud noir, ni elle qui lui cire ses souliers à boucle, ni elle qui lui liste son emploi du temps, ni elle qui passe la brosse dans ses doux cheveux blonds…

Ce n'est pas elle que monsieur s'échine par tous les moyens à faire rire, sans succès.

Ce n'est pas son sceau qui est gravé sur la langue de monsieur.

Et ce n'est pas elle qui pose un genou à terre, ce n'est pas elle qui pose sa main droite sur son cœur, et ce n'est pas elle qui prononce cette phrase que monsieur aime tant.

Ce n'est pas elle qui prononce les mots _« Yes, your Highness ! »_

Ce n'est pas elle, et ce ne sera jamais elle.

Car l'âme d' Aloïs Trancy est à lui, à lui, son majordome Claude Faustus, et à lui seul.

* * *

S'isoler dans la grande salle à manger.

Claude s'est assuré qu'aucun domestique ne viendra le distraire -il a donné le linge à étendre pour Timber, Thompson et Canterburry et les pots de chambre à récurer pour Hannah. Monsieur plongé dans un Jules Verne ne risque pas de le réclamer avant plusieurs heures. Il clôt les grandes portes avec son trousseau de clés -attribution exclusive de son travail de majordome, et les portes ne grincent pas. Elles sont huilées avec trop de soin pour laisser entendre le moindre geignement.

Poussant avec lui un phonographe sur une table roulante, Claude sélectionne un disque avec la plus grande attention, comme lorsqu'il choisit une âme à prendre. Et il ne prend que le meilleur. Les mièvreries et glissando de la _Méditation de Thaïs_ lui donnent envie de vomir et pour lui, le violon se joue en mineur, avec vigueur, précision et férocité.

Il n'hésite pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il saisit de ses doigts gantés le disque du second concerto des quatre saisons de Vivaldi, le plus grandiose, _L'été_. Claude Faustus n'hésite jamais. Parce qu'avec lui, l'hésitation devient décision, le plomb se change en or, le sucre se change en sel, le mensonge en vérité et la mort l'emporte sur la vie.

Avec d'infinies précautions, il pousse l'aiguille sur le disque noir, ajuste sa veste et remplit ses poumons d'air.

Il range ses lunettes dans la poche de sa veste.

Il ferme les yeux.

Même aveugle, sa maîtrise sera parfaite.

De sa voix grave, Claude compte _« One, two. Three ! »_ et fait claquer ses talons alors que le soliste égrenne les premiers grands accords arpégiques avec une perfection tranchante.

Et puis le presto résonne.

C'est une danse des âmes que Claude entend. Il les entend dans toute leur passion, dans toute leur violence. Elles se déchaînent comme une tempête. Son corps de démon répond à leur appel. Le tempo tambourine dans son ventre, martèle sous ses tempes, le frottement des archets contre les cordes le grise, et ses talonnettes frappent le parquet, suivies par les pointes de ses souliers tandis que ses doigts gantés de blanc claquent en chœur avec sa queue de pie qui vole en cadence comme une cape de corbeau.

N'importe quel imbécile le voyant ainsi l'aurait accusé de taper des pieds sans logique. Ce serait mal connaître Claude. Comme la moindre de ses actions, comme le moindre pore de sa peau, chaque mouvement, chaque torsion, chaque clac est le fruit d'une mûre réflexion. Talon baissé, demi-pointe levée, la demi pointe vient frapper le sol alors que la jambe se soulève pour un saut. Claude mesure ses pas au millimètre près. Mais la musique attise en lui une flamme obscène, proche, si proche de celle allumée par le parfum de l'âme de monsieur ... cette âme pure qu'il ne peut pas dévorer. Elle le nargue sans cesse, et plus les jours passent, plus Claude sent sa résistance s'amenuiser. Alors, il lâche du lest. Il goûte à l'ivresse, il s'offre un pas de danse au dessus de l'abîme, mais il ne succombera pas.

Ce ne serait pas digne du majordome de la maison Trancy.

L'énergie frénétique de l'orchestre tombe en grêle alors que le tempo bat comme une pulsation de cœur imperturbable. Claude sent quelques mèches de cheveux frotter son front alors que son corps se balance. Un pas à droite en pliant le genou, un tour sur lui-même en levant la jambe droite, il la pose et exécute la même figure en inversé. Il tord sa haute silhouette. Sa queue-de-pie se soulève. Le sang se rue dans ses veines avec une fougue incandescente, violente, un véritable brasier que le tempo maintient inflexiblement enchaîné, sans dévier ne serait-ce que d'un millième de seconde de sa cadence immuable. La virtuosité du violon soliste qui déplace les ondées de souffle avec une rapidité de feu, les envolées des cadavres de feuilles insignifiantes jusqu'en au-delà ...Les quelques triolets dissonants qui se font entendre n'existent que pour souligner la justesse immuable de l'ensemble. Les flammes dansantes du violon. Le tonnerre implacable des cordes graves. Et ses talons claquent sur le parquet briqué, et ses doigts scandent une cadence plus syncopée quand l'orchestre et le soliste se taisent pour une seconde pour repartir de plus belle.

Le soliste fait monter la tension par vagues en même temps que les notes se font de plus en plus aiguës. La hauteur, elle va, revient brusquement sur les graves pour mieux s'élever à nouveau, elle vient, de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort... Claude sent son corps entier s'embraser. Il a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son souffle. Puis, enfin, les arpèges exécutent une dernière vague ascendante puis descendante jusqu'à la note tonale. La corde à vide, un sol plein et long. Claude écarte les bras, soulève la jambe gauche, un tour, puis un deuxième. Le vent l'emporte. Sa queue de pie vole. Dans la note la plus basse qu'un violon est capable d'émettre, c'est la profondeur des enfers, la fin.

Claude tombe sur le genou droit. Sa queue de pie suit sa chute. Son bras est en l'air, sa tête est basse, et son corps se fige.

La mort l'emporte sur la vie, et la flamme s'éteint.

La dernière corde à vide du soliste résonne dans la grande salle à manger.

Une fine pellicule de sueur humidifie son front.

Et le silence envahit la grande salle.

\- Claude ! J'ai faim. Prépare-moi une tarte ! Ou plutôt non, un parfait ! Ou alors ... je ne sais pas, tu choisis. Mais je veux que ce soit délicieux !

Admirablement synchrone, votre altesse.

Comme toujours.

Claude se relève en faisant bruisser son pantalon de soie, passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour arranger les mèches éparses, rechausse ses lunettes de myope sur son nez, et le majordome sort dans les couloirs pour préparer le goûter de son maître.

Le bruit de ses talons résonne longtemps dans la salle.

Tout ce que Claude entend dans le Presto de L'été de Vivaldi, il le retrouve dans l'âme d'Aloïs Trancy.

Peu importe que les cadavres s'amoncellent sous son trône. Peu importe que ses sentiments se déchaînent entre des débordements de joie, de la tranquillité et des décharges spectaculaires de colère ou de larmes. Peu importe que l'euphorie et le désespoir se succèdent dans une frénésie ininterrompue. Peu importe que les spasmes d'émois agitent son corps frêle jusqu'aux convulsions. Peu importe qu'Aloïs crève à mains nues l'œil de cette souillon d'Hannah pour ensuite accueillir à bras ouverts le premier affamé venu. Ce ne sont pas les sentiments irrationnels et anarchiques qui intéressent le démon qu'est Claude Faustus, mais le cœur de cette âme.

Un léger sourire déforme ses lèvres et sa langue sort presque malgré lui de sa prison.

Tant que son maître continuera d'haïr Michaelis malgré toutes les horreurs agitant son esprit malade, tant le tempo demeure stable et immuable, tant que l'archet et les doigts du soliste continuent de suivre la cadence infernale, tant que la flamme de haine animant Aloïs Trancy continuera de se consumer, Claude désirera son maître.

Mais Claude veut plus que de la haine. Il veut plus que le Presto de l'Été. Oh non, cela ne suffira bientôt plus ...

Il veut que cela cesse.

Claude Faustus a toujours exercé un empire sans partage sur lui-même. Du grain de poussière sur le rideau à la miette de scones tachant la nappe, le majordome n'a jamais rien laissé passer. N'est-il pas l'araignée du manoir ? C'est à lui de choisir si ce grain de poussière va vivre ou mourir. C'est lui qui juge si cette rose au pétale bruni doit vivre ou mourir. C'est lui qui détermine si ce papillon bleu pris dans la toile d'une araignée va vivre ou mourir.

Mais toutes ces années à côtoyer monsieur de si près, à sentir le noble de parfum de son âme titiller ses narines, Claude sent qu'il perd le contrôle de lui-même pour la première fois de son existence ...

Il ne peut plus le supporter.

Ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'Aloïs accomplisse sa vengeance, qu'il expulse ses fantômes qui le rongent, qu'il délivre sa haine absolue que même la Mort ne saurait satisfaire, qu'il se soulage dans les flaques pourpres de désespoir de ce Sebastian Michaelis, pour qu'enfin Claude Faustus puisse à son tour lâcher prise et laisser libre cours à sa fièvre...

...Qu'il puisse dévorer son âme.

Mais si elle s'arrête de brûler, la flamme de haine, si elle s'éteint sous la tempête des sentiments irrationnels que monsieur s'échine à mettre en scène de façon aussi dépravée, jusqu'à empêcher Claude de dormir par peur qu'il ne meure durant son sommeil, Claude ne le laissera pas vivre une seconde de plus.

Pas une seconde de plus.

* * *

 **NdM.** Je sais, le Presto ne commence pas par des grands accords arpégiques. Mais l'OST Danse Macabre, si. Regardez la scène où Claude met la table. Et pâmez-vous en écoutant sa voix sexy déblatérer à quel point il est classe comme majordome. Ce OS est la première fois que je m'essaye à un truc vaguement érotique... j'espère que vous apprécierez. Et que la métaphore du tempo est claire.

Plus je relis, et moins je trouve la première partie nécessaire. Qu'en fais-je ?

Le quidam qui a trouvé la référence au Roi Lion a droit à un cookie !

Reviews ? :3


End file.
